


Snowball Fights

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff, Foxfire if you squint, Snowball Fight, Team Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: pir8grl said: 11, Captain Canary? (Like I'm gonna pick someone else...)11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pir8grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/gifts).



> I felt the need to write some fluff. Oddly enough, I wrote this while watching Hannibal.

Sara laughed as she dove behind a bush and landed gracefully, avoiding the snowball from Nate. Peering above the bush, she grinned at the sight of the historian now getting hit by a pile of snow brought down from a tree courtesy of Firestorm. Mick began laughing before scrambling to create more snowballs as Amaya started pelting him with her own. Ray was now running away from underneath the tree to avoid being Firestorm’s next target, only to ambushed by Rip and Gideon.

Leonard was still unaccounted for among them all. He had been the one who started the fight in the first place after he’d lobbed a snowball at Ray. It had all gone downhill from there in the best way possible. After all, the team needed some kind of release with all the aberrations they’d been running to stop. But Leonard was nowhere to be seen, which could be concerned.

Sara scooped up a few handfuls of snow to form a snowball. Slipping out of the bushes, she scanned the snowy park for a sign of Captain Cold. Nate had now teamed up with Ray against Rip and Gideon. Firestorm had split to take on Mick and Amaya. Leonard was still absent.

She turned around just in time to get hit with a snowball beside her shoulder. A shriek escaped her as some of the snow got caught where her coat didn’t protect her neck. Leonard was grinning at her, the hood of his parka pulled up. Sara wound back her arm.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-” he shouted just as it hit him in the face. “Goddammit!”

Sara couldn’t hold back her giggle as she formed another snowball and threw it at him. Leonard was prepared this time and held up his arm. His hood had fallen back, revealing that he was wearing his goggles. Another snowball sailed towards Sara. Soon, both of them were in their own little fight before Sara jumped him and they ended on the ground.

They started laughing from where they were nested in the snow. Sara flipped herself on top of him and pressed her lips against his. Her hair was coated with snow and she could feel the snow by her neck melting down her back, but the kiss was warm.

Right until it was interrupted by a snowball pelting them.

Leonard sat up as Sara spat out the snow that had gotten in her mouth. When she looked back up, she saw the culprits. Mick and Amaya were standing by one of the bushes, the former looking guilty and smug at the same time.

“Oh, it’s on,” Sara said as she and Leonard made their own snowballs to go after the interruption. 

**Author's Note:**

> After last night, have some fluff and keep the faith. Remember, we will always have fanfiction.


End file.
